


Loyalty

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Assassins, Choices, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Facing the past, Fighting, Loyalty, Old Friends, Venna is relieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna and Zevran are traveling to the alienage when they run into trouble that comes in the form of Zevran's old partner.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have a steady flow of ideas going! Let's hope they keep up. So here you go, Zev and Venna's encounter with Taliesen. Thanks for reading!

Venna was traveling with Zevran through a back alley in Denerim. She was taking a back way to the Alienage after hearing about the issues that had befallen them. Zevran was her sole companion, Venna wanting to keep this visit private, but trusting him to come along. Plus, she thought it might be good for him to see where she had come from. What they had found in the alley, however, was not expected.

“Well, well,” Venna paused in place as a deep voice was heard from the stairway above. “The mighty Grey Warden herself, at long last.” Venna looked up to see a dark haired human man, armor adorning his body and dual daggers upon his back. She felt confused until he spoke again, then, she was terrified. “The Crows send their greetings once again.”

Venna was frozen where she stood, not knowing how to react or what to do. Thankfully, Zevran spoke first. The name he said did not ease her worries, however. She knew the stories of his past, and the name was a familiar one.

“So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for the job?” Zevran asked looking up at the man solemnly.

“I volunteered of course! When I hear that you, the great Zevan of house Arainai, had gone rogue, I had to see it for myself.” He said nonchalantly. “And here you are, traveling with the Grey Warden as expected. Though I must say, I thought your little party would be bigger.”

Venna scowled at the man, getting a very bad vibe from him. “We are more than enough to handle the likes of you.” She sneered.

“Huh, quite a mouth on that, eh?” Taliesen chuckled.

“I’m here now Taliesen, so what is it that you are here for? To kill me I suppose.” Zevran’s voice was both cautious and warning as he spoke.

“That is what I am meant to do here, but there is another way. You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this and I don’t blame you.” Taliesen offered. Venna felt her heart sink. She trusted Zevran, she truly did, but if anyone could win his loyalty from of her, it was the man in front of them. “It’s not too late. Come back and we’ll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake.”

Venna grit her teeth. “Zevran doesn’t need the Crows anymore!” She snapped out.

Taliesen glared at her. “Oh? Does Zevran need to live?”

Venna felt her face heat up as she clenched her fists, but then she looked at Zevran’s contemplative face and relaxed into a nervous position. “Zev?” She spoke softly. “Zev, don’t do this, please.” Venna looked at her companion, her friend, her lover and held her breath.

Zevran looked up at Taliesen. “I suspect I will manage just fine, Taliesen.” He said and Venna felt the biggest wave of relief she had ever experienced. “I’m sorry, my old friend. But the answer is no. You were a great companion, and more, but I cannot return with you. You should have stayed in Antiva.”

Taliesen looked taken aback. “What? You’ve gone soft! Very well, you’ll regret this Zevran.”

The two suddenly found themselves surrounded by a large multitude of assassins. Venna quickly drew her daggers and Zevran followed suit with his own dagger and sword. “I’m sorry it came to this.” Venna said as she pressed her back to Zevran’s.

“Do not speak as though we will die here, amor. You have much left to live for.” Was Zevran’s reply.

 _So do you._ Venna thought but before she could speak it the assassins were upon them. Their movements were swift but Venna and Zevran were faster. As they fought the two were separated in battle. Venna looked over at Zevran, not noticing the assassin making his way toward her. Taliesen slammed his daggers into her, knocking her back and returning her attention to the battle at hand. “You did this to him. Turned him soft against the only life he’d ever known.”

Venna pushed back. “You made your choice and Zevran made his. I didn’t force him to do anything.” Venna forced him back and struck out but he easily blocked her blow. They clashed against one another, Venna struggling to keep up. Eventually, she slipped up and he slashed open her thigh, causing her to lose her balance and fall back.

Taliesen was upon her, raising his dagger for the final blow. She turned her head away, bracing herself for the end when the assassin was suddenly pulled off of her. Zevran forced his way into Taliesen’s defenses, pushing his dagger into his chest. Taliesen stared wide-eyed before falling to the ground, dead. “I’m sorry, my friend.” Zevran said quietly, looking at his body.

He came back to Venna, helping her to her feet. “Are you alright?” He asked looking at her leg.

“I should be asking you that.” Was her response. “I have seen far worse than a wound like this. I will be fine, assuming he did not poison me as you once did. “

“If he did we shall know the effects soon enough.” Zevran replied. He glanced at Taliesen once more. “So that is it, Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows. They will likely assume I am dead along with Taliesen. If I do not make my presence know, they will not seek me out.” He sighed.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Venna asked him.

“A very good thing. It is what I have hoped for ever since you decided not to kill me.” He paused in thought. “I suppose it would be possible for me to leave now if I wished. Go somewhere far away where the Crows will never find me.” Venna felt her stomach twist at the thought of him leaving, but let him continue. “I think, however, that I could also stay here. I made an oath to help you after all, and saving the world seems a worthy task to see to the end, no?” He said with a small smirk. Venna found her lips curving up slightly as well.

“It is your choice to stay or leave Zev. If you want to leave, you should go. I won’t hold you back.” Venna told him despite how much it hurt her too. She wouldn’t take his freedom from him, she knew the feeling of oppression far too well.

“That is what I am asking. Do you wish me to go? Do you need me to stay here? What is it you wish Venna?”

Venna looked at him with a sad smile. “What I want, Zev, is for you to do what is best for you. Make your own choice. If you wish to leave go, if you want to stay, I will gladly keep you.”

“I...am unsure of how to respond to that. I am used to others making these decisions for me. Then I suppose I shall…stay? Is that good?” He responded rather confused.

Venna let out a quiet laugh. “Yes, Zev. That’s very good.” She said smiling. “Besides,” She said moving closer to him. “It would be hard to kiss you if you were so far away.”

Zevran chuckled. “You know, that is so very true.” He said softly before leaning in to kiss her.

Venna pulled him close, relishing in the feel of him and the knowledge that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. When they pulled apart Venna spoke. “I am glad you’re staying.”

“Then stay I shall. I am with you until the end, provided you do not tire of me first. Or I die. Or you die. But there you go.” He said humorously.

Venna laughed again, fully this time. “Come on, let’s continue to the alienage. They should have something for my wound there.” She said starting to walk again. Zevran followed close behind her.


End file.
